Give Me Love
by MissToastie
Summary: Dating your best friend's brother would always be a risk for any best friendship, and yet the risk felt higher when it came to Maura and Jane - as if there were something greater at risk then strictly friendship. - Rizzles. One Shot.


**Let's not talk about how shit I am at updating my fics, I apologize. Life gets to me too often. **

**I thank you to everyone who voted for me in the Rizzles fanfic awards. I managed to come runner up in all 4 categories I was nominated in. I appreciate it. Thank you. **

**This story is dedicated to my beloved friend, Piper. Piper was a member of the Rizzoli and Isles fandom (not-wicked-tragically-beautiful on tumblr) who passed away on the 4th of January. R.I.P my friend. I will miss you.**

**Happy reading.**

**- MT.**

* * *

Maura Isles stood admiring the outfit she had finally decided on wearing. She turned to the side and glanced down to her shoes which perfectly matched and complimented her brand new Rebecca Minkoff cream strapless dress. Tonight marked her third date with Frankie Rizzoli, and while things were moving comfortably slow - never going past a quick kiss goodbye - Maura was very much getting to know the middle Rizzoli child.

Frankie's intensions had been clear from the start, he was majorly crushing on the highly sophisticated Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts, and had wanted to officially call her his girlfriend, but Maura was always so very reserved, forever welcoming distractions, changing subjects, and turning Frankie down. Every time Frankie moved in for a kiss which he wanted to deepen, Maura would pull away, insisting she wasn't sure if she could go _there_ with him.

Dating your best friend's brother would always be a risk for any best friendship, and yet the risk felt higher when it came to Maura and Jane - as if there were something greater at risk then strictly friendship.

These constant thoughts swam through Maura's ever pacing mind, every date with Frankie consisted thoughts of Jane. Every kiss brought thoughts of Jane, every touch from him, she thought of her. Ever the analyst, the genius fought her brain on a daily basis and warned herself to never go there, that nothing could ever, ever happen.

Walking down the steps of her home, Maura entered the kitchen and quickly checked how the food was coming along, before turning to her cupboards to begin to set the table. Glancing from the cupboard to the table, then up to the door, Maura wondered if she should set a place at the table in case Jane decided to turn up. She shook her head remembering that Jane had promised Frankie that she wouldn't turn up on this date - like she had for the past two.

Jane claimed she had simply forgotten that Maura was having Frankie around for the night - both times. Frankie, while frustrated with his sister, understood that after all these years the two were simply used to being together. But Maura on the other hand seemed to know the female detective a little to well; she knew Jane was lying, she knew Jane knew all too well what the M.E's plans had been, and yet Maura didn't care - she gladly accepted Jane's presence in the middle of her dates.

* * *

Soon Frankie had arrived and the two were sat at Maura's table eating a lovely meal and indulging in small talk. While Frankie was a nice guy, Maura struggled often to make and keep conversation with him. For a Rizzoli, Frankie wasn't all that much of a talker, and that made for a very nervous Maura, and a nervous Maura meant random facts about things that for the most, not many people would ever dream about knowing.

"Maybe we should go to the beach for our next date?" Frankie suggested as he finished wiping his mouth with the serviette provided.

"Oh, that would be nice," Maura took a sip of wine before pausing. "Australia is home to over 10,000 beaches, it is estimated that over 85% of Australia's population are within 31.068 miles of a coast."

"Do you um want to go to Australia for our next date?" Frankie asked, dumb founded. Why would Maura be telling him facts about Australia and their beaches?

"No." Maura tilted her head to the side with confusion.

"You're so weird," Frankie shook his head. "It's adorable." He began to clear the table, missing the hurt look on Maura's face. She didn't much appreciate being titled 'weird'.

"Really, Maur? You need to start locking your doors!"

Maura looked up from the table as Jane walked into her home.

"You could have knocked, sis." Frankie threw the tea towel he was holding onto the sink in a pissed off manner. For the third time, Jane had managed to ruin his date with Maura. "We could've been busy, Y'know?"

Maura sighed inwardly as she picked up the remainder of the dishes and walked them over to the sink in preparation for the dish washer. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"First of all, I never know when I come here," Jane pointed her index finger before setting her hands on her hips. "And second of all, busy doing what exactly? Two _friends_ having a dinner date doesn't sound too time consuming."

"We are on a date, Janie."

"Oh," Jane crossed her arms. "Well, I didn't know that."

"Yes you did," Maura stated matter-of-factly. "You asked me at lunch today what I was doing tonight and I informed you that Frankie was keeping me company tonight with our third date."

"Well I forgot." Jane lied, avoiding eye contact with Maura.

"You forgot?" Frankie scoffed. "Just like the last two damn times, Janie!"

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes!" "No!"

Frankie turned to Maura. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not asking Jane to leave; we can continue this date at another time." Maura smiled reassuringly at Frankie before she turned to the cupboard and removed a plate for Jane.

"Yeah," Frankie nodded in defeat, not daring to push the subject. "Maybe somewhere where my big sister won't show up and ruin it." He walked past Jane, glaring at her as he did, before retrieving his coat from the closet and making his way to the front door. "Thanks for the night, Maura. I'll call you later."

"Maura stood silently dishing Jane dinner as Jane made her way to the bar stools.

Jane cleared her throat. "I could have left." She said as she made herself comfortable on a seat.

"Why did you come in the first place?"

Jane's eyes widened at the hostility in Maura's voice. "I forgot her was coming."

"Do not lie to me Jane!" Maura raised her voice.

"Just because I said you could date my brother, didn't mean you had to, Maura." Jane's voice matched Maura's.

"Am I not good enough for him?" Maura placed her hand on her hip. "Is that what this is about? Are you worried I'm going to hurt him?"

Jane laughed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Jane Rizzoli!" Maura was furious. "Answer me. Am I not good enough for your brother?"

"Yeah, that's what it is." Jane rolled her eyes and picked up the glass of water and brought it to her mouth.

"Dammit Jane!" Maura snatched the glass from her best friend's hands and threw it across the kitchen - not batting an eye lid as the glass shattered all over the floor.

"What the hell?!" Jane stood and gestured her hands to what Maura just did. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Answer me!"

"Really? You threw that like a psycho because I didn't answer you?!" Jane raised her voice. "Frankie is not good enough for you. I love him, Okay, I fucking love him, he is the best brother, he is always there for me, but he will never, ever, ever be good enough for you. Ever!"

"Then who is Jane? Who is good enough for me?!" Maura lowered her voice but still spoke with anger. "At least he had the...had the guts to do something about the way he feels about me!"

Jane scoffed and pushed herself away from the bench and made her way to the door. She wasn't doing this.

"That's right, Jane, run." Maura moved after the detective. "Run like you always do!" Maura could no longer hold the anger in as Jane walked out the door. "FUCK!" She yelled before looking back at the door as Jane re-opened it and walked back inside.

"Fuck you!" Jane yelled back. "Do you have any idea what it's like for me seeing you anywhere near him? Seeing you near anybody?!"

"Why? Because they are open about how they feel about me?" Maura's voice spat venom. "Because they actually have the guts to ask me out on a date? Unlike big bad ass detective Jane Rizzoli who is too terrified of being known as a big scary dyke so she won't make a move on something she wants!"

Jane stood with her fists clenched listening to every word Maura spoke.

"You keep telling me that I deserve better than all these guys, and still you don't do a damn thing about it! If I deserve better, GIVE ME BETTER!" Maura moved closed and poked Jane sharply in the shoulder. "Do you have any idea how badly I wished every single time your brother kissed me, that it was your lips on mine? That him touching me made me ache for you, made me lust for you?"

Jane's bottom lip began to quiver. This was all too much.

"I'm so damn tired of waiting for you, Jane." Maura prayed that the tears she felt spring to her eyes would not betray her. She turned around and went to walk away. "Just go away, Jane. Just leave."

Watching as Maura walked away from her, Jane shook her head - which released the few tears she had been holding onto. Not daring to speak, Jane marched right up behind Maura and grabbed her arm, and spun her around roughly.

Maura moaned as Jane's lips crashed against hers. Their first kiss was happening and it was nothing like either of them had imagined. It was needy, anger fueled, desperate, and sensational. Jane's tongue sought entrance into Maura's mouth where she was greeted by Maura's wanting tongue. Upon entering her mouth, Jane groaned loudly and pushed the blonde backward against the nearest wall where the two continued to explore one another's mouths.

The need for air soon hit them both and Jane was the first to break away, but quickly moved in and latched onto Maura's pale neck.

"Oh god" Maura moved her neck back, allowing the detective all the access she could get. The blonde moaned loudly as Jane sucked ferociously upon her neck, nipping, biting, sucking, and licking. Both knew Maura would have a rather large un-hide-able hickey come the morning, but for tonight, neither lady cared. Jane was 'marking her territory' so to speak. Right now was all about Jane finally stepping up and claiming what was hers. Possessing the woman she loved.

Maura felt her pussy begin to pulsate every single time that Jane scraped her teeth against her neck. She bucked her hips wanting Jane to touch her so desperately, Jane pulled away from Maura's neck and began to place kisses across her chest, up to her jaw line, and all the way to her ear lobe where she sucked, and breathed hot and heavy in Maura's ear before moving to seek her mouth. The brunette smiled a cocky smile as Maura grabbed her leg and pulled it against her. She hiked up her dress and began to rub her underwear covered core against Jane's thigh.

She could feel herself getting closer and closer, her underwear were soaking wet and providing a nice feeling against her now engorged clit. Before she could continue her grinding, Jane stepped back and without notice, spun Maura around and pinned her against the wall. She slowly unzipped Maura's dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. Scarred hands immediately went to the blonde's perfect pair of tits and she began to squeeze and tug at erect nipples. Enjoying the moaning that came from the blonde's hot mouth.

"Touch me, please." Maura managed to moan out loudly.

Grabbing Maura by her wrist, Jane pulled the blonde to the lounge and threw herself on top of her. Her hands wandered the bare thighs underneath her. "Your thighs feel sticky."

"I'm so wet for you, Jane." Maura spread her legs apart further for Jane. "I need you inside of me."

Jane traced two fingers over Maura's core, the white underwear were completely saturated. Looking up into her best friend's eyes, she saw a look of need, want, lust, love. Refusing to break eye contact, she slid her hand inside the ruined underwear and slowly plunged two fingers deep inside the waiting wet hole.

Maura's hips bucked upward, her head fell back and a lengthy moan coursed from within. "Jaaaane!"

"You are so fucking wet." Jane moved her fingers in and out, in and out, in and out.

Maura growled, thrusting back desperately needing release from the woman she loved so much, who she loved for so long.

Jane stopped her fingers and removed them. Smirking at Maura's shocked and disapproving face. "Get on top of me, ride my fingers." Jane held her fingers and helped Maura steady herself down on them before she began to rock against Jane's hand. Immediately, the doctor's hand went between the two and began to rub her clit with fast pace. "Ooohhhh" the blonde moaned.

"Your tits are amazing!" Jane watched as the two perfectly rounded breasts bobbled up and down in front of her. She was delighted as Maura pulled her in closer.

"Aaarrgghh so close!" Maura rubbed her clit as she fucked Jane's fingers, while Jane sucked and bit down on her nipple. Panting was heard through out the Medical Examiner's open living area. The walls of her pussy clamped down around Jane's fingers as she threw her head back and came hard, her juices dripping into Jane's tired hand.

Jane had watched as Maura came, the orgasm ripped through her and showed well on her face. Tears began to form as the blonde made eye contact with her.

"Please," Maura breathed out. Her voice fragile. "Please don't run." Tears sprung to her eyes. "Please love me."

"I could never love anyone else." Jane choked out before grabbing her girl and holding her close.

"Neither could I." Maura whispered into Jane's shoulder.

* * *

**The End x**


End file.
